Blood red berries
by hopexescaliber
Summary: just think it'll work out


**Hi there! This story would be familiar to those who likes, myths, sorry if there would be problems with the story, because I'll just based it on the myth. But this is still a Husky and Nana thing. But I'm not sure the characters fit right. Sorry for the wrong grammars and spelling and if you wasn't to correct any of these please do comment**** oh yeah and I changed the title, that was supposed to be" Pyramus and Thisbe".**

**(And there won't be any characters but them… sorry****)**

**Blood red berries**

Once upon a time in a time the deep red berries of the mulberry tree were white as snow. The change of in color came strangely and sadly. The death of two young lovers was the cause.

Husky and Nana, he the most beautiful youth and she the loveliest maiden of all the east, lived in Babylon, the city of Queen Semiramis (I kinda forgot the other queen who tried to kill Husky so I followed the story.) in houses so close that one wall was common to both. Growing up side to side they learned to love each other.

They long to marry, but their parents forbade. Love, however cannot be forbidden. The more the flame is covered up, the hotter it burns. Also love can always find a way. It was impossible that these two whose hearts are on fire should be kept apart.

**In the wall both houses shared there was a little chink…**

No one before had noticed it, but there is nothing a lover does not notice. Our two young people discovered it and through it they were able to whisper sweetly back and fort. Nana on the other side, Husky on the other.

The hateful wall that separated them had become their means of reaching each other. "But for you we could touch, kiss", they would say. " But at least you let us speak to each other. You give a passage for loving words to reach loving ears. We are grateful." So they would talk, and as night came on and they must part, each would press on the wall kisses that could not go through to the lips on the other side.

Every morning when dawn had put out the stars, and the sun's rays had dried the hoarfrost on the grass, they would steal to crack and, standing there, now utter word of burning love and now lament their hard fate, but always in softest whispers.

Finally a day came when they could endure no longer…

They decided that very night they would try to slip away and steal out through the city into the open country where at last they could be together in freedom. They agreed to meet at a well-known place, the Tomb of Ninus, under a tree there, a tall mulberry full of snow-white berries, near which a cool spring bubbled up. The plan pleased them and it seemed to them the day would never end.

At last the sun sunk into the sea and night arose. In the darkness Nana crept out and made her way in all secrecy to the tomb. Husky had not come; still she waited for him, her love making her bold. But all of a suddenly she saw by the light of the moon a lioness. The fierce beast had made a kill; her jaws were bloody and she was coming to slake her thirst in the spring. She was still far away for Thisbe to escape, but as she fled she dropped her cloak. The lioness came upon it on her way to her lair and she mouthed it and tore it before disappearing to the woods.

That is what Husky saw when he appeared a few minutes later. Before him lay the bloodstained shreds of cloak and clear in the dust were the tracks of the lioness.

**The conclusion was inevitable…**

**He never doubted that he knew all…**

**Nana was dead…**

He had let his love, a tender maiden, come alone to a place full of danger, and had not been there to protect her." It is I who killed you" he said.

He lifted up from he trampled dust that was left of the cloak and kissing it again and again carried it to the mulberry tree. "Now," he said, "you shall drink my blood too." He drew his sword and plunged it into his side. The blood splattered up over the mulberries and dyed them as dark red.

Nana, although terrified of the lioness, was still more afraid to fail her lover. She ventured to go back to the tree of the tryst, the mulberry with the shinning white fruit. She could not find it. A tree was there, but not one gleam of white was on the branches.

As she stared at it, something moved on the ground beneath. She started back shuddering.

But in a moment, peering through the shadows, she saw what was there.

**It was Husky, bathed in blood and dying…**

She flew to him and threw her arms around him. She kissed his cold lips and begged him to look at her, to speak to her." It is I, Nana your dearest," she cried to him. at the sound of her name he opened his heavy eyes for one look.

Then closed them…

She saw his sword fallen from his hand and beside it her cloak stained and thorn. She understood it all. "Your own hand killed you," she said, "and your love for me. I too can be brave I too can love. Only death can have the power to separate us. It shall not have the power now." She plunged in her own heart the sword that was still wet with his life's blood.

The gods were pitiful at the end and the lovers' parents too.

_The deep red fruit of the mulberry is the everlasting memorial of these two lovers, and one urn holds the ashes of the two whom not even death could part…_

**Thanks for reading hope you guys liked it… well sorry if I just copied it on mythology… just wanted to try this out, well it was kinda sad and cute for me lol. Pls. review or comment****!!!**


End file.
